


Let It All Fall Away

by lintheamazon



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintheamazon/pseuds/lintheamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for 1x12 - What if Astrid had accompanied Olivia on her mission to apprehend the creator of the brain liquefying computer virus? This took a bit of a stream-of-consciousness route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It All Fall Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or any of the characters contained within.

Her entire world was composed only of the roaring of static in her ears and a quicksilver hand emerging from a backdrop of flickering images, straining against its confinement, wanting only to make contact with living flesh, to break free from its abstract existence through physical influence. Had she always been this way, waiting for the touch of this glowing appendage, unvisited by thoughts, haunted by the vague awareness of tears from unblinking eyes tracking wet lines down the planes of her face and the frantic shouting of a name she did not recognize but which must belong to her?

Her focus was broken as the world rushed in around her, overwhelming her senses as she blinked against the suddenness of intense, blue eyes filling the entirety of the field of her vision and the sensation of a warm hand cupping her cheek. Fingertips pressed roughly into her skin, shocking her fully into the awareness that the flickering lights had ceased, that the air reeked with the coppery scent of newly spilled blood, which she could feel soaking into the clothing that covered her knees, and that those same knees ached from where she had unknowingly knelt upon hard concrete. The harsh pressure of the palm upon her face gentled once more, became a tugging pull and she allowed herself to be guided forward, forehead coming to rest against a strong shoulder, body enveloped tightly by long arms. Fresh tears fell from her eyes, born not of an involuntary compulsion but of a great feeling of relief, a catalyst that spurred her body, muscles taut with a fear she had not yet realized, to relax into the embrace. She allowed the world to be washed away once again, this time by a low voice breathing words of comfort against her ear:

“You’re okay, Astrid. It’s okay. You’re going to be alright."


End file.
